Never Kiss Somebody When You're Drunk
by Pecore-Nere
Summary: When Ludwig gets drunk, bad things tends to happen. Feliciano, of course, had to learn this the hard way. GerIta fluff.


**Do Not Kiss When You're Drunk**

The silence that lay over the spacious room was thicker than cold porridge sitting overnight. The two young men who were sitting opposite each other were both eating in silence. The first one, an Asian man with jet black silky hair, was eating his dinner calmly. His dinner, as usual, consisted of elaborate sushi and a bottle of sake to wash over his parched throat. As in his opinion, there was nothing better than sake after a hard day at work.

The other man, a brunette with an awkward strand of hair sticking out, was unusually pondering over his dinner. Quite an extraordinary sight to see the young man not eating his dinner exuberantly as he usually did.

What caused this gloomy atmosphere to fall over the Axis Powers was the fact that they had failed yet another mission. This one mission was so important that Ludwig had practically broken down into a state of total depression when they failed to accomplish it. And this one, again, had been an utter fail thanks to the one and only Italian young man.

It all started when they were hiding in the forest where the Allies were camping. They were preparing to ambush the Allied Forces (who were having a campfire at the time) when the buoyant Italian accidentally tripped over his own feet and fell straight on his face. The resulting ruckus easily alarmed the Allied Forces that they had an unwanted guest. The rest you can guess on your own, of course.

When they got back home to their headquarter in Berlin outskirts, Ludwig had this completely pitiful look on his face that even Feliciano was unable to act cheerful as usual. Ludwig just told Feliciano and Kiku to go away, and then he dragged his feet to his office.

And then, we're back to where our story began.

"Hey, Kiku?" Feliciano called the Japanese man tentatively.

"Mmm?" Kiku, still chewing on a big piece of tuna, was unable to respond properly.

"Do you think Lulu is okay?" Feliciano pondered as he dragged a fork over his pasta. He twirled his fork absentmindedly.

"Well," Kiku gulped down his tuna. "I think he should be okay. He just need some time to be alone, Feliciano-kun."

"You really think so?" Feliciano brightened up a little.

"Mmm," again, Kiku was unable to properly reply due to the fact that he was sipping his sake.

Brightening up immediately, the Italian began digging up his dinner eagerly. Strands of pasta thickly coated in carbonara sauce quickly disappeared into the young man's awaiting mouth within seconds. Again, silence fell over the two members of Axis Powers, only this time it wasn't nearly as gloomy as it had been. The Italian's happiness was radiating from his body like a big space heater; warming up the atmosphere in a considerably short time. That is, before the door that led into the room suddenly burst open like a cannon being fired.

Feliciano shot a slightly wary look to Kiku and quickly stood up to see who had barged in. However, it turned out that he needn't to, for the trespasser himself had dragged his feet noisily into the room.

"Wo ist mein bier?" a familiar voice came.

Feliciano's eyes widened when he realized whose voice it was. "…Ludwig? Is that you?"

A familiar blond leant onto the door frame; his usually immaculately tidy blond hair was a complete mess atop his head, and his uniform was disheveled. But what was more surprising was his red face and droopy eyes; he looked almost positively like a soldier that had just barely escaped the chaos of war. Except for the fact that he was holding a huge bottle of beer, of course.

"Feliiiiii?" the German drawled as he tried to straighten his body up. His electric blue eyes were barely visible because of his bangs that had fallen messily over them.

"Ludwig," Feliciano frowned slightly as the German approached him. "Why are you drunk?"

"Es ist nicht deine sache…" Ludwig replied sloppily in his native language, causing the Italian's frown to grow deeper.

The Italian's expression began to grow wary as the German stood towering in front of him, looking as if he might topple over in a moment. His droopy eyes made his expression slightly similar to Feliciano's usual expression. The sight was quite awkward to behold, for it seemed that Ludwig's expression had become like Feliciano's while Feliciano's expression had become like Ludwig's. Meanwhile, Kiku was watching the increasingly weird exchange with polite interest.

"I think you need some sleep, Ludwig. Here, I'll take you to your room, ve…"

Feliciano pulled the taller man's hand and dragged him to the door to escort him to his bedroom. That's when thing turned into chaos.

Suddenly, Ludwig nearly toppled over and accidentally slung his arm across Feliciano's unsuspecting shoulder. Turning his head in surprise, Feliciano found himself face to face with the drunken German, who managed to not topple down thanks to Feliciano's shoulder.

Feeling warm breath stank of beer wash over his face, Feliciano felt his face grew warm. It didn't help at all that Ludwig suddenly leaned forward and pushed his lips over Feliciano's. The kiss itself was a sloppy, inexperienced one, yet Feliciano felt like his heart was about to fail. He head kissed plenty more experienced women, yet none of them had managed to pull out such reaction from him. His face, which had been pink before, now had turned into a shade nearly as red as a tomato.

Meanwhile, Kiku had his sake all over his uniform. When he saw the kiss, he practically sprayed sake all over the table from his mouth. Ignoring the fact that he had just wasted a lot of good sake, Kiku cursed himself for not bringing a camera with him.

When Feli was finally able to push the drunken German away from him, his face had looked like a giant tomato. A furious blush spread over his fair skin, and his heartbeat was thundering away like train engines. Ludwig, on the other hand, looked unfazed, albeit still as drunk as ever.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli," he drawled unclearly, his blue eyes bore into the Italian's light brown one through his choppy bangs.

Upon hearing this, Feliciano felt that his heart was positively going to stop. That is, before Ludwig pulled his hand with an unexpected strength; dragging him out from the room, leaving Kiku alone still regretting over the lack of camera.

Meanwhile, outside in the dark corridor Ludwig had Feliciano pinned against the wall and was kissing him ferociously. Feliciano, still dazed from Ludwig's unexpected attack, merely stood helplessly, feeling his pants grew snugger down there. Oh yes, it is going to be an interesting night indeed.

* * *

**A/N : Got this idea after I saw this super duper cute pic: ****http :/ / www . ib4f . com / uploads / data / 3986252_ ib4f. jpg**** Just remove all the spaces to look at it. Anyway, sorry for plenty of OOCness and fail grammar (and fail story too). Thanks for reading! =D**

**Some short translations:**

**Wo ist mein bier = Where is my beer**

**Es ist nicht deine sache = It's none of your business**

**Ich liebe dich = I love you**

**I don't know if it's correct, since I only used GoogleTranslate. Feel free to correct me if I got 'em wrong.**


End file.
